Lessons in Warfare
by DaisyInTheWild
Summary: 5 Lessons on Warfare Estel learns from the Elves. Chapter 2: Glorfindel's Lesson.
1. Lesson 1: Elladan

_5 Lessons on Warfare Estel learns from the Elves... And the one time he needed to remember them all._

Characters that will appear: Estel/Aragorn, Elrond, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Gandalf and Thranduil, as well as a few extra guests!

 **Disclaimer:** **All recognizable characters belong to Tolkien.**

* * *

 _Estel's first lesson comes from Elladan._

Elladan barely has time to open his eyes before the little boy launches himself onto the bed.

"Dan!" The giggling bundle cries, wrapping his arms around the sleepy Elf's neck. "Missed you!"

Elladan smiles, pulling the toddler into a tight hug.

"And I missed you, Little Estel! But why are you out of bed so early?" He asks, barely holding in a yawn.

"It's not early, it's breakfast time! Ada said to come wake you and Ro!" Estel replies, smiling brightly.

"Well, you have succeeded in waking me, Estel. Why don't you go and see if Elrohir is awake while I change?" He suggests, ruffling Estel's hair. The boy giggles again, nodding as he scrambles off of the bed, running into the next room.

Elladan slowly swings his legs out from under the covers, wincing at the twinge the movement sends through his hip. He stretches as he stands, heading over to grab a clean tunic from the closet. Once he's changed he pauses to look at his relatively scruffy appearance in the mirror, grimacing at the bruise still visible near his hairline.

A sudden tug on his tunic catches his attention and he looks down.

"Ro's snoring, Dan." Estel informs him, clearly amused. Elladan raises an eyebrow, laughing slightly as he scoops the toddler up.

"Is he indeed? I must see this for myself!" He cries, quickly hurrying to his twin's room.

Elrohir lays face down on his bed, his legs hanging over the edge. His boots lay in the middle of the floor as if they've been kicked off- Elladan can't help but notice Elrohir is still wearing the same clothes as the night before.

He must be tired. Perhaps we should leave him. Elladan thinks to himself. But no, he realises that Elrohir wouldn't want to miss out on time with Estel.

"That's not Elrohir, Estel!" Elladan whispers, a glint in his eyes. Estel frowns, looking up at him curiously.

"Then who is it?" He asks.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, we have stumbled across a Bed Troll!" The Twin informs him, keeping his face as serious as he can. "And there is only one way to defeat a Bed Troll, Estel."

"What's that, Dan?" Estel whispers back, eyes wide.

"We must launch a surprise tickle attack!"

With no other warning, Elladan bounds across the room, tumbling the small human onto the bed.

"Elrohir! It's time to wake up, dear brother!" He cries gleefully, before jumping on top of his snoring twin. Estel giggles with delight, scrambling to help tickle his sleeping brother.

Not expecting such a rude awakening, Elrohir reacts quite violently.

With a yelp of shock, the younger twin tries to sit up automatically squirming to escape the tickling hands. Elladan rolls off of his twin just in time to avoid being thrown onto the ground as Elrohir tries to flip over, tangling himself in the blankets. Estel scrambles back from the panicking twin, squealing with laughter. The laughter is quickly cut short as Elrohir tumbles off of the bed, hitting the ground with a thump.

For a moment there's silence, then a groan.

"Ro!" Estel cries, scrambling to the edge of the bed. "Ro, you alright?!" He peers over the edge, eying the younger twin.

Elrohir stares back at him, blinking slowly in an attempt to clear the haze of sleep from his brain.

"Estel? Did you just throw me out of my bed?" He asks slowly. Elladan joins Estel, peering down at his brother with a grin.

"From what I witnessed, you threw yourself out of bed." He offers. Elrohir scowls up at him, but Elladan doesn't miss how the tension leaves his twin as he relaxes.

"Are you alright, Ro?" Estel asks again, a trace of concern still in his voice.

"I am well, Estel. But I-"

"What is going on, here?" A clear voice cuts through the room. The three brothers freeze before slowly turning to look towards the door.

Elrond stands in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrow raised high as he takes in the state of his Sons. Estel lies on his stomach, innocent eyes meeting those of his adopted Father. Elladan lays beside him, propped up on one elbow. His face is slightly obscured by his unbraided hair, still tangled from sleep. Elrohir…Elrond has to take a deep breath to keep from pinching his nose as he eyes him.

Elrohir lies on his back, one leg still on the bed. His sheets- which should be on the bed- are tangled around him, as if he's been caught in a net. Like his brothers, he smiles innocently up at his beloved Father.

"What is going on here?" Elrond asks again, stepping into the room. "Estel, I thought you were fetching your brothers for breakfast?"

"There was a Troll, Ada!" Estel cries, as if that should explain everything.

"A Troll?" Elrond and Elrohir ask as one, confusion on both of their faces.

"Yes, Adar. Estel and I discovered a Troll in Elrohir's room." Elladan agrees, smiling down at the little human.

"And where has this Troll vanished to?" Elrond asks, leaning down to assist Elrohir to his feet.

"It…It climbed out of the window!" Estel replies. "It saw Dan and I comin' to rescue Ro and ran!"

"I see. So, a Troll managed to find its way into Elrohir's bedroom without anyone realising. Then, after you and your brother made an attempt to rescue Elrohir, the same Troll managed to escape through the window. Without being spotted?" Elrond reiterates, his eyebrow slowly raising higher. Estel seems to hesitate before firmly nodding.

"Yes, Ada. That's really what happened!"

Elrond hums, looking over at Elladan. The older twin has fallen back onto the bed, holding a hand over his mouth to keep in his silent laughter. Elrohir looks thoroughly confused as he looks between his twin and Estel, his tired mind not quite processing what's going on.

"Do I need to send Lord Glorfindel out to hunt down this Troll?" Elrond asks, amusement creeping into his voice. Estel's eyes widen slightly in horror.

"No! Glorfy doesn't need to hunt for the Troll! It's gone now." Estel half yells. "Dan and I defeated it!"

"Is that so?" Elrond hums, looking once more between the three brothers. He seems to consider something, before smiling gently.

"You must be hungry after such a difficult battle. Come, let us go and find our breakfast. Before the tea goes cold."

Not needing any further prompting, Estel scrambles off of the bed and over to the door.

Elladan rolls off of the bed, quickly following the energetic human out of the room. He hears Elrohir and Elrond slowly follow him out of the door but keeps his focus on the little ball of energy hurrying down the hall.

"Estel, wait for me!" He calls out. Estel stops immediately, waiting for Elladan to reach him before continuing down the hall.

"Elladan?" Estel asks, slipping his hand into the twin's as they walk.

"Yes, Estel?"

"Can we go Troll Hunting again after breakfast? I think there's a Book Troll in the Library. We should find it before it captures 'Restor." Estel looks up at him, a twinkle in his eye. The innocence of the child seems to melt Elladan's heart and he smiles softly.

"Of course, Estel. I'd be more than happy to go Troll hunting with you whenever you'd like." He informs him. Estel beams up at him, skipping along.

"You promise you'll always go Troll Hunting with me? When I ask?"

"Yes, Estel. I promise."

0o0o0o0o0

 _Fifteen years later, Elladan finds himself hanging by the ankles in the middle of a Troll Camp, watching as the unconscious Mirkwood Prince is dragged across the damp grass. Somewhere to his left he can hear Estel cursing up a storm, while Elrohir carefully picks his way through the trees on the right, doing his best to avoid detection. As he observes the camp, a thought crosses his mind._

 _"Estel?" The twin groans, turning his head to eye the human. Estel pauses in his cursing._

 _"Yes, Elladan?"_

 _"Once we are free of this mess, let's stick to hunting Bed Trolls."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far.**

 _(Chapter 2: Estel's second lesson comes from Glorfindel. It's not a lesson he'll easily forget.)_


	2. Lesson 2: Glorfindel

**Disclaimer: I own zero of these Characters.**

A/N: This has been written in the dead of night- so please excuse any spelling errors, ect! And please review!

* * *

 **Lesson 2: Glorfindel.**

Glorfindel considered himself a very patient Elf.

He didn't lose his temper the day Arwen cut his hair because the little girl wanted to make her doll "prettier".

He didn't lose his temper when the twins disobeyed a direct order, resulting in their own capture and a two day rescue mission.

He didn't even lose his temper when he discovered Erestor had "confiscated" his last bottle of Dorwinion.

So instead of raising his voice or lashing out in anger, the Balrog Slayer took a deep breath and asked,

 _"Would you care to repeat yourself?"_

The fourteen year old opposite the Balrog Slayer tilted his head back, his jaw set in defiance as he squared his shoulders.

"I said no, I don't want to keep going!" Estel huffed. "I'm tired, my arms hurt and it's nearly lunchtime! We've been going for _hours,_ Lord Glorfindel. Let's finish a little early…Just this once."

"Yes, I thought that was what you said." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow slightly as he took in the dishevelled young man.

Estel's sword hung from his right hand, the point resting in the dirt. His hair was pulled back tightly from his face but several strands had long fallen free and now stuck to his sweat covered brow. The human was breathing deep, slightly out of breath from the morning's training session.

"So you would like to call it a day, would you Estel? Are you feeling tired?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" The boy sighed in relief, missing the slight edge to Glorfindel's questions. "I'm exhausted." He added, slumping slightly.

"Well in that case, perhaps we should call it a day." Glorfindel continued. Estel nodded with enthusiasm, relieved to hear the suggestion.

"Yes, we should." He agreed, looking away to glance over his shoulder. "I think I am about ready to-"

Before Estel could finish the Balrog Slayer advanced, swinging the heavy training sword in a high arc towards him.

"Glorfindel!" He yelped, stumbling back as quickly as he could to avoid the blow. "What are you doing?!" He brought his own weapon up, blocking several quick advances from the Elf.

"Go on then, Estel- put your weapon away if you are tired and go rest before lunch is served." Glorfindel never slowed his attack, pressing forward as the human looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Estel cried out, blocking once more and pivoting to avoid having his legs swept from underneath him. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Not at all, Young One! You wish to call it a day, do you not?" Glorfindel half sang.

"Yes! But I cannot do so while you.." Estel grunted in pain as Glorfindel kicked out, sending him to the ground in a particularly painful blow. "I cannot while you continue to attack me!"

Glorfindel simply hummed in response, stepping back to let the boy stand back up.

The moment Estel was on his feet again Glorfindel launched another attack, lunging forward with three quick thrusts to send Estel back to the ground.

"You are tired?" He asked as Estel scrambled back to his feet.

"Yes!" Came the answer, followed by another attack. Estel threw his sword up to deflect a blow, spinning away once more.

"You wish to rest before the midday meal, do you?" Glorfindel did not stop his attack- if anything, he quickened his pace

"Yes!"

In a move too quick for Estel to follow the Elven Lord flicked his sword, sending the young man's flying from his hand to land several minutes away. In the next moment Estel found the point of Glorfindel's sword resting against his chest, pinning him into the dirt.

"Then perhaps you are not ready to train with me."

"What?" Can the shocked reply. "But Lord Glorfindel, I-"

"What, Estel? You have already made it clear that you believe that sore arms and feeling tired are perfectly acceptable reasons to call it a day."

"We've been practicing for hours now, Lord Glorfindel! Surely it is not wrong for me to want a break?" Argued Estel, confusion clear in his voice.

"Are you here to train as a warrior, Estel? To learn to defend yourself in battle, to keep yourself alive when faced with an enemy?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes? I mean, yes! That is why I am here- you know this!" Estel half shouted.

"Do you think your brothers take lunch breaks when they are in the heat of a battle? Do you believe the Guards of Imladris return home the moment they begin to feel tired? Do you believe that Orcs will simply cease their attacks because you said "No" to them?!"

No reply came from the Human, so Glorfindel continued.

"Of course they would not! They would simply laugh and run you through! To rest in battle is to die. You must learn to fight through your exhaustion, Estel- or you will find yourself at the end of a sword far less forgiving than mine."

Glorfindel stepped back, eying the young boy critically.

"Go then, Estel. If you are not yet ready to push yourself then head home now- you can return to the group classes this afternoon. When you are ready to continue our lessons together, simply come and find me." He bowed slightly before striding past the young man, not allowing him a chance to reply.

The Elf had barely taken ten steps before he heard Estel scramble to his feet behind him.

"Lord Glorfindel!"

He stopped, turning to look back at his young student. Estel had retrieved his sword and stood a little ways away, his shoulders squared.

He raised an eyebrow at the human who stared back at him, a determined look in his eye. The Elf Lord tilted his head slightly in a silent question, earning a small smile in return.

"I am ready now."

After a moment, Glorfindel smiled back.

"Let us continue, then." 

**(Many years later...)**

 _The rain falls heavily around Helms Deep as the battle rages on._ _Léod stumbles before halting his panicked run. The thirteen-year-old slumps against the wall, breathing deep. He closes his eyes, wanting to rest for just a few moments-_

 _The next thing the_ _Léod knows he's on the ground, his face connecting painfully with the stones. He rolls himself over in time to see Lord Aragorn bring his sword around to decapitate the Orc that had been about to run_ _Léod through. Before the creature even hits the ground Aragorn is beside him, pulling him up._

 _"On your feet! What were you doing?!" The older man half growls._

 _"I…I'm sorry, My Lord! I just…I just wanted to rest. Just for a second!" He gasps in reply, trembling as he realises just how close he had been to death._

 _"To rest now is to die, Child. Fight on- we will find rest when the battle is done." Aragorn tells him. And just like that the Ranger is gone, throwing himself back into the fray._

 _The boy takes a deep breath…Then follows._

 _And when the Dawn finally arrives- when the battle is won…_ _Léod finally allows himself to lean against the wall once more and rest._

* * *

Who would you like to see give Estel his next lesson? Legolas, Elrohir or Elrond? Let me know!

~Daisy


End file.
